Blanca Navidad
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: La navidad es tan bella que hace que corazones serpadaos se unan de nuevo ¿Podra unirlos despues de lo ocurrido seis meses atras? YohxAnna. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.


_**Notas iniciales**__: Este fic esta dedicado a todos aquellos que lo van a leer y en especial a Annsak2 que fue ella la que me lo mando.¡¡Espero que os guste!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Shaman king no me pertenecen, solo esta historia._

**Capitulo único**: Blanca navidad

En la ciudad de Tokio, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente comprando los últimos regalos que les darían a sus seres queridos pues eran vísperas de navidad y el 24 de diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Las calles se teñían de blanco gracias a la nieve donde los pequeños se entretenían jugando haciendo muñecos o guerra con bolas nieve. Sin duda, por aquellos lugares se respiraba alegría.

Curiosamente, algo totalmente diferente le ocurría a un joven de aproximadamente unos veinte años que caminaba manteniendo su mirada fija en el cielo, en tanto las nubes que lo cubrían sigilosamente, parecían augurar que pronto empezaría a nevar.

A su lado estaba su pequeño amigo Manta que lo observaba tristemente. Hace unos seis meses que Yoh no parecía el mismo, exactamente desde que su matrimonio con Anna termino. La alegría que lo caracterizaba desapareció dejándolo serio y apagado.

Manta suspiró cansado de toda esta situación y decidió romper el silencio que había entre los dos.

- Que bien que llegaron las vacaciones de navidad ¿no Yoh?.- Comenzó recibiendo un simple asentimiento de cabeza de su interlocutor.

Yoh miraba el cielo cubierto de nubes sin prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que decía Manta, le daba exactamente igual las palabras que le brindaba su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hace estas navidades?.- Pregunto de nuevo pues volvió a reinar el silencio por unos segundos.

-Nada.- le contesto cortante, no quería ni tenia ganas de entablar una conversación.

-¿cómo que nada?.- pregunto con intención de seguir la conversación.- ¿No te ha llamado Horo Horo para ir estas navidades ha Hokkaido a pasarlas allí?

- Si.- Le contesto Yoh con intención de dejar hay la conversación.- Pero no voy a ir.- Añadió al ver que Manta tenia intención de preguntar.

-¿Por qué no vas a venir? Seguramente nos lo pasemos muy bien, vamos a estar todos y....

-No tengo ganas de fiesta Manta.- Le dijo en un tono que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

Manta no contesto, se quedo parado en el mismo sitio observando como Yoh se iba. Estaba acostumbrado a sus palabras cortantes e incluso a su mirada fría pero no a que Yoh le hablara de aquella forma tan borde.

El castaño caminaba tranquilamente para su casa, a descansar del arduo día que había tenido, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que le brindaba la estación. Iba pensando en lo que había sido su vida y en lo que era ahora.

Desde que ella se había ido de su lado su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Ahora para lo único que vivía era para estudiar para sacar su carrera adelante y algún día ejercer un buen puesto de trabajo.

Siguió caminando y pudo percibir la felicidad en el rostro de los niños que jugaban con la nieve y de las personas que compraban presentes para entregárselo a sus seres queridos en esas fiestas tan importantes. Al pensar en aquello, sintió un pinchazo en su corazon. Esta seria la primera navidad que pasaría sin ella, sin su Annita y eso lo entristecía en demasía.

Continuo su camino, intentando despejar su mente y sacarse de la cabeza aquellos recuerdos que tanto dolor le traían en estos instantes.

Llegó al gran portón de la pensión al momento justo en que empezó a nevar. Avanzó con cuidado de no caerse, pues por la nevada que cayó anteriormente el suelo estaba bastante resbaladizo.

Entro a la pensión no sin antes saludar a su fiel amigo Amidamaru. Ya no ejercía el shamanismo pero el se había quedado a su lado, era su fiel amigo y no lo abandonaría, mucho menos en estos momentos tan tristes por lo que estaba pasando el castaño.

-Hola amo Yoh.- Saludo cordialmente el samurai.- ¿Qué tal le ha ido el día?

- Como siempre Amidamaru.- Le contesto al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacudirse la poca nieve que tenia en la ropa.

Yoh soltó sus utensilios y entró a la sala a calentarse un poco ya que afuera hacía mucho frío. Amidamaru se le quedó viendo con una mirada muy triste, no le gustaba verlo así por ello decidió quedarse a su lado, para que no se sintiera solo y que supiera que podía contar con él para lo que fuera.

Antes de que Yoh pudiera siquiera sentarse el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se dirigió hacia el y al levantar (no se como se llama) un espíritu azulado salió de el con una nota en sus manos.

Yoh se agacho a recogerlo y empezó a leerlo en voz alta. La nota decía así:

_Hola nieto:_

_Por motivos de estas fechas tan señaladas tu abuelo, tu madre y yo te pedimos que vengas a celebrar estas navidades con nosotros._

_Esperamos que puedas venir lo antes posible, tres o cuatro días antes de navidad._

_Atte: Kino Asakura._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Yoh soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Seguramente le regañaría por como había terminado su matrimonio, quizás y con un poco de suerte solo le echaría en cara lo mal que había llevado su relación con Anna o le pegaría con su bastón y le soltaría un sermón con ambas cosas incluidas.

- Entonces ¿nos vamos a Izumo amo Yoh?.- Le pregunto el samurai, pensando que con este viaje a Yoh se le subirían los ánimos.

- Si, Amidamaru. Nos vamos a Izumo a celebrar la navidad.- Le contesto con un tono desganado mientras se dirigía a la sala con Amidamaru siguiéndolo de cerca.

- ¿Y cuando partiremos?

-Pues no me ha dado mucha opción.- Le contesto mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y su barbilla en la palma de su mano.- Si hoy es 19 y quiere que valla cuatro días antes de navidad, pues tendremos que partir mañana.

El samurai observo como Yoh se levantaba e iba a su habitación. Allí, Yoh empezó a preparar la maleta con desgano pues no tenia muchas ganas de ir a Izumo a ver a sus abuelos y mucho menos a pasar las navidades pues lo que menos quería es celebrar nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Tokio, se desenvolvía una gran tormenta de nieve que cubría las copas de los árboles y los caminos que había en aquel lindo lugar donde en su mayoría predominaba la naturaleza. Rodeada de todo ese hermoso paisaje, se encontraba la majestuosa Mansión de los Asakuras también cubierta por ese polvo blanquecino.

En su interior se encontraban reunidos los dos cabezas de familia. Al parecer era un asunto bastante serio y preocupante pues los dos tenían la mirada gacha y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hace cuando Yoh venga?.-Pregunto una voz masculina.

- No se Yohmei, pero algo tenemos que hacer.- Le contesto una voz ya anciana pero esta vez femenina.

-Aaahh¡¡ Este despistado de nuestro nieto.-Suspiro Yohmei al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

-Lo primero que le haré a ese muchacho será darle dos buenos golpes por haber tratado así a Anna.-Golpeo la mesa con furia.- Mira que dejarla de lado por los cretinos de sus amigos.

-Tranquilízate Kino.- Le dijo tranquilamente Yohmei mientras tomaba un té servido por sus espíritus.- No vas a arreglar las cosas con golpes.

-Anna lo ha pasado muy mal, como puedes decir eso.!! Lo mínimo que se merece ese chiquillo inmaduro son unos buenos golpes¡¡.- Termino gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-Bueno, como muy tarde Yoh mañana estará aquí, observamos el comportamiento de ambos y ya buscaremos una resolución, no hace falta alterarse.- Intento tranquilizar Yohmei a su esposa.

-Si tienes razón, esperaremos a que...- El sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió su conversación.

-Disculpen la interrupción, pero ya he terminado con el entrenamiento de hoy señora Kino.

-Muy bien Anna, puedes ir a darte un baño mientras la cena está lista.- Le contesto con amabilidad la mujer mayor.

-Claro, con permiso.- Y haciendo una reverencia, salió de aquella sala.

Los ancianos se quedaron mirando breves momentos por donde se había ido Anna para acto seguido suspirar y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo: Kino bebía su té mientras Yohmei leía el periódico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día comenzaba radiante, el sol se imponía en lo mas alto del firmamento acompañado de unas nubecillas que aligeraban el ambiente y sus rayos iban derritiendo poco a poco la nieve caída durante la noche.

Un joven castaño viajaba en un tren rumbo hacia Izumo y se dirigía allí a celebrar las navidades con su familia pero a él no le hacía mucha gracia. Su codo lo mantenía apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventanilla mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en la mano, estaba entretenido mirando el paisaje aunque sin ningún interés. Desvió su vista hacia el asiento contiguo y su corazon se encogió de la tristeza ya que si las circunstancias fueran otras ahora mismo ese asiento estaría ocupado y no se sentiría tan solo.

El samurai se le quedo mirando afligido, nunca había visto a su amo así y no le gustaba para nada.

-_ Espero que este viaje le haga volver a ser el Yoh que yo conocí.- _Pensó el samurai mientras posaba su vista en el paisaje y miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a su amo y amigo.

El viaje se le hizo bastante largo y aburrido pero por fin, después de dos largas horas, había llegado ha Izumo. Estaba cansado y hambriento por lo que emprendió rápidamente el camino hacia la vieja mansión.

Camino por entre los árboles recubierto de nieve respirando el suave aroma invernal, el temporal de Izumo era completamente distinto al de Fumbari pues aquí parecía que pronto empezaría a nevar. Iba tan tranquilo y distraído que no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando hasta que se encontró frente al portón de la mansión Asakura.

Empujo fuertemente la gran puerta de madera y entro, camino por el inmenso jardín hasta llegar a la entrada principal. Una vez allí llamo un par de veces pero al ver que nadie iba a abrirle, decidió entrar directamente, se quito los zapatos y emprendió el camino hacia la sala donde acostumbraban a estar sus abuelos.

Sus pasos se oían por los pasillos de madera, iba mirando por todas las habitaciones pero no había nadie, miro en la cocina y allí tampoco había nadie ¿dónde se habían metido todos? Cansado de buscar se dirigió a su habitación a descansar un poco mas no le fue posible puesto que una voz le interrumpió su caminar.

- Bienvenido a casa.- Le saludo un voz madura tras su espalda.

-Hola abuela.- Le contesto al saludo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

Yoh siguió a su abuela hasta una sala donde siempre tomaban té; su abuelo ya se encontraba dentro de ésta y al entrar le saludó animadamente.

-Te estábamos esperando Yoh, bienvenido.

-Hola abuelo.- Saludó el castaño al tiempo que se sentaba.

Kino y Yohmei se miraron en silencio, era tan extraño ver a Yoh seria que creían que se habían equivocado de persona. Yohmei se carraspeo la garganta para mostrar su incomodidad y romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

- ¿Quieres té Yoh?.- Le pregunto su abuelo acercándole una tacita y vertiendo el liquido caliente dentro de ésta.

Yoh solo asintió con la cabeza y se volteo a mirar por la ventana pues había empezado a nevar ya que le gustaba mucho la danza que hacían los copos de nieve en el aire.

-¿Y que tal te ha ido el viaje?.- Le pregunto Kino con intención de entablar una conversación.

-Bien, aunque estoy un poco cansado.- Le contesto seriamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

El ambiente se volvió serio y silencioso ya que los ocupantes de aquella sala no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en lo que transcurrió la reunión.

Cuando Yoh termino de beberse su té se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación con la excusa de que se encontraba demasiado cansado y quería descansar un poco antes de la comida.

Una vez que Yoh abandonó la sala, Kino y Yohmei se miraron entre si e iniciaron una conversación de lo raro que estaba actuando su nieto.

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien trayéndolo aquí?.- Pregunto Yohmei con tono de preocupación.

-No se Yohmei, pero tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo Kino volviendo a posar su vista en la taza de té, ahora vacía.

-En realidad, Kino ¿Nos corresponde hacer algo?

Kino se quedo callada mirando hacia la mesa mientras Yohmei volvía a servirse una taza de té.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora de la comida llegó y todos los habitantes de la mansión se encontraban alrededor de la mesa a empezar a comer, todos menos uno. El joven Asakura estaba extrañado y preguntándose, si estaban todos ya en el comedor ¿por qué no empezaban a comer?. No aguantando mas decidió preguntar en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no empezamos a comer ya?.- rompió el silencio con un tono cargado de aburrimiento.-¿A quien esperamos? Ya estamos todos.

Keiko, la madre de Yoh, iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por la puerta al abrirse. De ella emergió una silueta delgada que al momento de entrar saludo a todo el personal.

-Siento haberme tardado.- Se disculpo para después hacer una reverencia.

Yoh al escuchar aquella voz abrió los ojos de par en par, no se lo podía creer, esa voz... esa voz le resultaba tan familiar. Se dio media vuelta y se quedo petrificado al observar la figura que se encontraba en aquella sala.

-¡¡Tu!!.- Dijeron ambos al unísono

Todos los presentes en aquella sala se quedaron observando a ambos jóvenes como esperando que saltaran chispas o volaran platos, cosa que no paso; ninguno decía nada ni se movían, solo se miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y tan blancos que parecían dos muertos.

¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿no se suponía que debía estar con sus amigos? Esas y mas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de Anna, pero no encontraba respuesta para ninguna. Después de lo sucedido no quería volverlo a ver, así se le haría mas fácil olvidarlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si se encontraba en la misma casa que ella?

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le pregunto la rubia a Yoh con desdén.

-¿Yo? Yo al menos estoy en mi casa ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- Le contesto con furia aunque una parte de su ser se alegraba de verla.

-Yo estoy viviendo aquí.

Mientras ocurría esto, los demás miraban la escena anonadados; no esperaban que se abrazaran ni nada por el estilo mas nunca esperaron que reaccionaran así.

- Si llego a saber estas aquí no vengo.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para no mirarla mas.

Anna se quedo de piedra, no esperaba ese comentario de su parte y le pillo desprevenida. Eso le había dolido bastante, aunque fue ella la que pidió el divorcio aun sentía algo por él. Agacho la cabeza ocultando sus tristes ojos surcados por lagrimas entre mechones rubios. Kino, al ver esta acción de Anna, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué manera de hablar es esa? Es de mala educación.- Le reprocho Kino a su nieto.

- Solo digo la verdad.- Le contesto con un tono amenazador.

-¡A mi no me hables con ese tono jovencito!.- Casi le grito preparando su bastón .

-Seguro que todo esto lo habéis planeado vosotros ¿verdad?.- Yoh observo a todos los que estaban allí y nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Dio un suspiro de cansancio y añadió.-Ya veo.

Yoh se levanto de su asiento y bajo las miradas de todos se dio la vuelta, paso por al lado de Anna sin mirarla y salió de aquel lugar.

El salón se sumió en un silencio incomodo solamente roto por los platos ya que, keiko, opto por servir la comida. Yohmei carraspeo su garganta y le pidió a Anna que se sentara a comer, pero esta solo se dio media vuelta y, con su cabeza aun gacha, abandono la situación.

-Esto se nos ha salido de control.- Comento Yohmei.

Kino no dijo anda, solo observaba seriamente por donde se había ido Anna. Sabia que algo parecido iba a pasar pero no esperaba que su nieto actuara así con Anna, la extraño en demasía pues no sabia que se llevaban tan mal. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de keiko la cual había estado en silencio asta ahora.

-Creo que no deberíais de haberos metido nunca en esto.- Comento al tiempo que se sentaba para empezar a comer.- Ellos decidieron separar sus vidas, no entiendo por que el empeño de que vuelvan a estar juntos.

-Por que ello se quieren Keiko, Anna sufre y Yoh también o ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de lo raro que actúa Yoh?¿De lo serio que esta?.- Le contestó Kino a su hija.

Keiko calló y empezó a comer al igual que todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa. Los abuelos Asakura no volvieron a entablar una conversación respecto a lo sucedido, comieron en silencio pensando en como solucionar todo aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por los pasillos de la gran mansión una muchacha corría velozmente para llegar a su habitación. El corazon le dolia enormemente y sus ojos no aguantaron mas soltando todas las lagrimas reprimidas que allí sostenían.

Esas palabras, ese desprecio; no cabía duda en que el no la había echado de menos ni un instante, que no sufría como lo hacia ella. Había sido una tonta al pensar que se encontraba allí para pedirle perdón y volver a empezar desde el principio pero no era así, su ilusión de volver a ser parte de su vida se desvanecieron.

Desde un frondoso árbol, un joven castaño la observaba correr. Al parecer si que le había afectado sus palabras pero ¿por qué? No la entendía, le sintió mal cuando el firmó el acta de divorcio y que ahora no se alegrara de verla.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la brisa fresca que había dejado la tormenta de nieve. Pensaba en que esta navidad no la iba a pasar tan solo como el creía ya que iba a pasar las fiestas con la persona mas importante de su vida, aunque antes no lo haya demostrado.

Desde aquel encontronazo, Anna y Yoh no volvieron ha dirigirse la palabra. El castaño se había concentrado en dar un paseo por los alrededores con su fiel amigo Amidamaru, el cual estaba muy feliz pues al aparecer desde que habían pisado esos terrenos su amo se encontraba de mejor humor.

Por el contrario, la rubia se resguardaba en sus entrenamientos. Se levantaba muy temprano a desayunar para no estar cerca de él, después pasaba horas y horas entrenando a los pequeños que, en un futuro no muy lejano, se convertirían en shamanes.

En conclusión, solo se veían las caras a la hora de almorzar y cenar y quizás, se cruzaban en algún pasillo, pero nada de hablar.

Kino y Yohmei estaban al tanto de lo que ocurrían entre esos dos. Cada día que pasaba, menos esperanzas tenían de que volviesen a estar juntos, solo esperaban que al menos quedaran como amigos.

La noche antes del día de navidad, los dos cabezas de familia estaban reunidos en la sala del té pensando en alguna solución para que al menos Yoh y Anna aceptaran salir juntos a las fiestas que preparaban en el pueblo por motivo de estas festividades.

-No entiendo Kino.- Dijo Yohmei con los ojos cerrados y fumando su pipa.

-¿Qué no entiendes?.- Le pregunto Kino con una ceja alzada, no sabia a lo que se refería.

-Todo.- Dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos de golpe.- No tiene sentido que se traten así, después de la charla que tuve con Yoh comprendí que no se divorciaron por falta de sentimientos, entonces ¿por qué se tratan así?

-¿Hablaste con Yoh?.- Le pregunto Kino sorprendida pues no estaba enterada de nada al respecto.

Yohmei suspiro, le dio una calada a su pipa y le empezó a contar de lo que habían hablado.

-o-

_-De que quieres hablarme abuelo.-pregunto Yoh extrañado de que su abuelo le llamara para hablar sin estar presente su abuela._

_-Siéntate Yoh.- Y al momento de decirlo, el castaño se sentó._

_-¿Y bien?.- Preguntó ya impaciente._

_-¿Por qué Anna y tu se divorciaron?_

_La pregunto le había cogido desprevenido y lo menos q pudo hacer fue ponerse serio y mirar a su abuelo directamente a los ojos._

_-¿No me vas a contestar?.- Presiono Yohmei._

_-No quiero hablar sobre eso.- Contesto casi al instante Yoh bajando la mirada._

_Yohmei lo observaba atentamente los gestos que hacia Yoh y esperó pacientemente a que Yoh hablara. No tardo mucho pues cuando el castaño acomodo sus ideas comenzó ha contarle todo._

_-Yo nunca quise el divorcio.- Comenzó a contar._

_-¿Entonces por que firmaste?.- pregunto Yohmei sin entender._

_-Por que Anna me lo pidió.- Continuo hablando aun con la cabeza gacha, Yohmei no hablo, espero a que su nieto continuara.-Supuse que ella ya no quería estar mas a mi lado por lo que atarla a mi seria muy egoísta, por ello firme; para que obtuviera su libertad._

_Yohmei noto el dolor en las palabras que Yoh decía y como poco a poco la voz se le iba resquebrajando por lo que decidió dejar la charla hasta hay._

-o-

Kino estuvo atenta a todo lo que Yohmei le contó, entonces comprendió por que Yoh la trataba así. El la quería y verla después de tanto tiempo le dolia muchísimo pero noto una falla de la historia de Yohmei, algo que no encajaba ¿qué Anna no quería estar mas a su lado?

-Y eso es todo.- volvió a dar una calada a su pipa.

-Ya veo, yo también hable con Anna al respecto y hay algo que no encaja.-Comento Kino bebiendo de su taza de té.

-o-

_-¿Me había llamado señora Kino?.- Preguntó una muchacha rubia desde la puerta._

_-Si Anna, pasa y siéntate.- Le contestó Kino con amabilidad._

_Anna hizo lo que su sensei le dijo. No entendía por que le había llamado ni para que, pero debía ser algo importante pues estaba demasiado seria._

_-¿Puedes contarme con exactitud el por que de vuestro divorcio?.- Le preguntó yendo directamente a donde ella quería._

_-Ya hablamos sobre eso en su momento.- Le contestó de una manera muy frívola, no quería hablar sobre eso._

_-Pero no me dijiste el por que.- Le dijo manteniendo la calma.- ¿Os divorciasteis por que no había sentimientos de por medio o por algo mas Anna?.- Volvió a insistir._

_La rubia agacho la cabeza pensando en cual de las dos opciones era. Podría ser que ambas, pero...._

_-Por otra cosa.- Le contestó en un susurro._

_-Pues cuenta muchacha que no tengo todo el día.- le reprendió perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Yo le pedí el divorcio a Yoh no porque no sintiera nada por él, sino porque le hacia mas caso a sus amigos que a mi.- Comenzó a contarle. Kino escuchaba atentamente.- Pensé que yo estaba estorbando ya que sus amigos me tienen tan poca simpatía como yo a ellos por eso decidí pedirle el divorcio, si yo era mas feliz con sus amigos que conmigo, yo no lo iba a atar a mi.-Termino con un hilillo de voz._

_Kino escucho todo lo que Anna le contó y se dio cuenta de que Anna había renuncia a su felicidad por la de Yoh. La dejo que se marchara pues pocas veces había visto a Anna llorar y no quería volver a verla pues por sus ojos surcaban lagrimas de dolor._

-o-

Al terminar el relato, la sala se quedo en absoluto silencio y es que los dos se habían dado de cuenta de una cosa gracias a los relatos: ellos se querían por lo que todavía había una mínima posibilidad de que volviesen a estar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de navidad llego y con ella la felicidad en todo el mundo. La nieve caía graciosamente cubriendo los tejados y los jardines de las casas, los niños jugaban entretenidamente, ilusionados pues esta noche vendría Papá Noel y le traerían regalos; algunas personas ultimaban los regalos que darían. Toda la ciudad estaba adornadas con bonitas luces de colores y árboles de navidad.

En la mansión Asakura no se respiraba el mismo ambiente que por las calles pues dos de sus miembros aun no daban tregua a sus riñas.

Keiko parecía la única que se alegraba de que llegara por fin ese día, pues estaba de lo mas contenta en la cocida preparando un delicioso banquete para la noche. Kino la observaba desde la silla, no comprendía como podía estar tan contenta después de todo lo que pasaba en aquella casa.

Por la puerta de l cocina entro una de las razones por la cual no se respiraba ambiente navideño por aquella mansión. Anna entro con aire cansado y se sentó en la silla y soltó las bolsas que traía en la que tenia al lado.

-¿Has ido de compras?.-Le pregunto Keiko al verla entrar.

-Si, me he comprando algo para esta noche.-Dijo apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-Luces cansada.- Le dijo Kino.

-Aaahh... es que había mucha gente, me ha costado encontrar lo que quería.-Contesto suspirando y recogiendo sus bolsas.-Mejor voy ir preparándome.

Kino y Keiko se quedaron observando por donde Anna se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día transcurrió deprisa pues cuando menos se lo esperaban y ya era de noche. Lucia espléndida, pues la nieve había parado y sumándole las luces de colores daban un espectáculo digno de ver.

En la mansión Asakura el ambiente estaba mas calmado que en la mañana y se respiraba algo de ambiente navideño. Todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa hablando amenamente, incluso Yoh estaba mas comunicante y su sonrisa, aunque no con la misma intensidad, volvió.

Estaban preparados para cenar pero aun faltaba Anna por entrar. Yoh pensó que quizás no quería compartir esta noche con él y por eso no iba a cenar mas todo esos pensamientos se disiparon al verla entrar por la puerta.

Llevaba un bonito vestido color rojo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y su pelo estaba recogido en dos graciosos moñitos, se veía espléndida.

-Siento haberles echo esperar.-Saludo con una reverencia.

-No pasa nada Anna, siéntate.- Le contesto alegremente Keiko.

Anna se sentó y por primera vez desde que Yoh estaba allí se digno a mirarle. Se veía guapísimo, arreglado pero informal. Ambos no se quitaron la vista de encima hasta que se empezó a servir la cena.

Al principio nadie hablaba pero al final todos terminaron hablando amenamente. Se tocaron temas muy diversos y el ultimo fue la visita a la feria que habían organizado en la ciudad.

Kino y Yohmei tenían intención de dejar a Yoh y Anna ir solos para que arreglaran las diferencias entre ellos y estaban intentando convencerles de que fueran, cosa que consiguieron por que a los pocos minutos ambos estaban cogiendo sus abrigos y saliendo por la puerta principal.

Hacia mucho frió en la calle por motivo de la nevada caída anteriormente. Ambos iban caminando uno al lado de otro aunque sin hablar ni cruzarse las miradas.

Yoh iba pensando en como podía empezar a entablar una conversación con Anna, pocas veces en su vida marital habían compartido una charla normal, sus conversaciones se reducían ha los mandatos que la rubia le imponía y a las sonrisa chocantes de él. Entonces ¿como entablar una conversación si ni cuando estaban casados sabia como hacerlo?

Por otra parte, Anna pensaba en la bonita decoración que había por todos aquellos lugares y también el frió que hacia en la calle.

-Esto.... ¿quieres algo para tomar?.- Le pregunto Yoh tímidamente al ver que se encogía de frió.

-Esta bien.- le contesto en un susurro.

Ambos se acercaron a un puentecillo que se encontraba cerca y pidieron dos cafés. Anna agradeció internamente el gesto pues gracias al café sintió un poco mas de calorcito en el cuerpo.

Cuando terminaron de bebérselo fueron a dar un paseo y visitaron todas las atracciones del lugar mas no se montaron en ninguna. Cuando estuvieron cansados decidieron volver, pues a parte del cansancio ya era tarde y hacia mucho frió.

Llegaron a la mansión y ambos se fueron a cambiar a sus habitaciones. Cuando terminaron, Yoh propuso hacer un chocolate caliente mientras se sentaban en el porche a ver la nieve caer, pues justo cuando llegaron comenzó a nevar. Anna acepto y fue a esperarlo.

-Aquí tienes tu taza de chocolate.- Le dijo Yoh entregándosela y sentándose junto a ella.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció con amabilidad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando la nieve. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, al parecer querían decir algo pero no sabían como.

-Yo...-Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-tu primero.-Le concedió Yoh.

-Yo quería decirte que he estado muy a gusto a tu lado esta noche, gracias.- Le agradeció, mirando su taza, con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo quería decirte que agradezco haber pasado estas navidades contigo.- Le dijo mientras la miraba de frente. Anna alzo una ceja y lo miro con confusión.- Creía que la iba a pasar solo y triste pues es la primera navidad que iba a pasar sin ti.

Anna se quedo perpleja, ¿qué quería decir Yoh con todo esto? Vio como Yoh quitaba su taza de sus manos y las agarro con fuerzas.

-Estos meses te he echado de menos, yo nunca quise darte el divorcio por que te quiero, pero no me sentiría bien si te ataba a mi lado.

Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, nunca esperaba oír esto de su boca.¡¡La había extrañado!! Se sentía tan feliz que sin querer una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Yoh al verla sonreír le pareció lo mas hermoso que había visto en la vida, un ángel, su ángel de nieve.

Sus rostros fueron acercándose como por inercia y sin darse cuenta sus labios chocaron en una danza lenta. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, observándose para acto seguido cerrarlos y abrazarse aumentando la caricia de sus bocas. En medio de ese suave y exquisito beso la campana sonó, anunciando las doce de la noche. Se separaron lentamente, sus bocas quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia y se sonrieron con infinita alegría.

-¡Feliz Navidad!

Se desearon al unísono para luego volver a unir sus labios en un beso tranquilo que transmitía felicidad, amor y paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

Hola a todo, aquí regreso con un especial de navidad. No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir las notas solo espero que os guste el one-shot que hice y que me dejéis review tanto i os gusta como si no.

El fic en si no me salió como quería pues anoche se me borro casi todo entero y tuve q volverlo a reconstruir. Gracias que me ayudo, te debo una muy grande T_T

Bueno no tengo nada mas que decirle, solo que espero que paséis unas felices navidades y un prospero año nuevo, espero verlos pronto, Bye.

By: Seyram Asakura.


End file.
